1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheel covers for the wheels of motor vehicles generally and more particularly to such a cover as is mounted on a wheel so as to be able to spin independently relative to the wheel in certain modes of operation while rotating unitarily with the wheel during other modes of operation.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Spinable and/or non-rotating wheel covers are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,219,391; 4,929,030; 5,957,542; and 5,490,342. U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,391 in particular shows and describes a wheel cover mounted on a wheel so as to rotate independently relative to the wheel whereby the cover can continue to revolve for at least a short time after the vehicle has come to rest. None of the devices which are the subject matter of these patents relate to a wheel cover which is clutchedly connected to the wheel for unitary rotation when the vehicle is traveling in a forward direction yet when the vehicle stops or travels in reverse is unconnected so as to be able to revolve independently in a forward direction. Additionally, if connected for unitary rotation, do not include a second device for disconnecting the cover from a driving connection at rotational speed above a selected speed so that the cover can again rotate relative to the wheel.
The present invention relates to a wheel cover which is mounted on the wheel of a vehicle by a one way sprag (overrunning) clutch so that when the wheel is rotating in a forward direction, the sprags are locked and the cover is connected to the wheel for unitary rotation, since the inner race of the sprag clutch is connected to the wheel for unitary rotation and the outer race of the clutch is connected to the cover for unitary rotation. When the wheel stops, or rotates in a reverse direction, the wheel cover is free to rotate in the forward direction since the sprag clutch will be unlocked. In one embodiment, the inner race of the sprag clutch is mounted on the wheel by a complement of bearings and drivingly connected to the wheel for unitary rotation by a speed sensitive clutch means such as a centrifugal clutch, which latter clutch disconnects the connection of the inner race to the wheel at some preselected rotational velocity of the wheel, and thus at rotational speeds above the selected speed, the inner race of the sprag clutch is free to rotate relative to the wheel and the wheel cover can rotate relative to the wheel even though the sprag clutch may be engaged at such time.